battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Swordbreaker/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The cutscene starts off with surveillance footage of a man sitting in an interrogation room. "8 Hours Earlier" Another man can be seen walking into the room behind the man sitting. It then cuts out of the surveillance footage and shows the other man unlocking the sitting man's handcuffs. Whistler: That better? Henry Blackburn: Yeah. The man sitting is US Marine Henry Blackburn, who is the character from the previous mission that entered the subway train that was hijacked by the People's Liberation and Resistance (PLR) 8 hours after this cutscene takes place. The other man, codenamed "Whistler", is a Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) agent tasked with interrogating Blackburn alongside another agent named Gordon, or "G" for short. Blackburn: Who are you? Are you CIA? Agent Gordon opens the door to enter the room. Gordon: Good morning Sergeant Blackburn. Blackburn: When are you going to tell me what's going on? Gordon: Eighteen hours ago I get a call from Homeland Security saying there's a marine in detention I need to talk to. Some story about a terror plot in New York and the marine claims he has information to stop it. Now the best part is he says it's gonna happen today. So here we are. You look jetlagged. And by that I mean you look like shit. Who is this? Agent Gordon puts down a dossier on the desk right in front of Blackburn. On the dossier is a picture of Solomon, the leader of the PLR (at the time this cutscene occurs). Blackburn: That's him. That's Solomon. Gordon: And you still believe he's planning an attack here in New York. (sic) Blackburn: Don't you? Gordon: Why? Blackburn: Because he said so. Whistler: I read the file. He's trying to save his own ass. He doesn't know what we want to know. Blackburn: Wait. Just hear me out. You want to bury me after. Go ahead. Whistler: (to Blackburn) We don't need to bury you. You're already dead. (to Gordon) He doesn't know what we want to know. Gordon: (to Whistler) We're on the clock. I'm pursuing this lead. (to Blackburn) What you're going to do is help us clarify the attack scenario. Your cooperation might even get you free of the world of crap you currently inhabit. All you have to do, Sergeant Blackburn, is fill in the blanks. Are we clear? Blackburn nods his head in agreement. Gordon: When did you first hear about Solomon and the PLR. (sic) Blackburn: It was nine months ago. Operation Swordbreaker. Iraqi Kurdistan. Gordon: Okay, I'm listening. The camera cuts to a close-up of Blackburn's face before fading to black. Rendezvous With Cole Move Out With Squad The sound of an LAV-25 driving can be heard as the song "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash plays in the background. The camera fades into Blackburn's first-person view of the LAV-25's interior, showing three of his squadmates from Misfit 1-3. The song lowers in volume afterwards as it was actually playing from the armored vehicle's radio. The Marine in the middle gets a call on his radio from their commanding officer. Quinton Cole: Misfit 1-3, this is Misfit Actual. Be advised, we are crossing LOD in two mikes, over. Steve Campo: Copy that. David Montes: Yo, does anyone else really not get what the fuck we're doin' here? Jack Chaffin: Quit being a fucking hippie, Montes. Montes: I'm just saying, bro. If this is about the PLR, we should be in Iran - not Iraq. Chaffin: They're crossin' borders, dawg. PLR is the right people, all right? They don't make them any righter. Cole: Misfit 1-3, this is Misfit Actual. We have a situation developing here. Get your team dismounted and into the staging area asap. Campo: This is 1-3, copy. Out. The LAV-25 starts to slow down to a halt. Montes: What the fuck are we stopping here for? Our objective's 20 klicks north of here. Campo: (to Montes) I don't know, Montes. (to everyone) Yeah, let's get out on the road! The LAV-25 completely stops and the rear door is opened. Campo: Ok, let's go! Move! All members of Misfit 1-3 disembark the LAV-25, with Blackburn being last to do so. Montes approaches another Marine nearby. Montes: I guess we're late to the party. Where's the LT? Marine: Hang a right up here. Campo: Thanks. SGT. HENRY BLACKBURN - 1ST RECON MARINES MARCH 15, 1300 ZULU TIME AL SULAYMANIYAH, IRAQ Montes: You ever ask yourself how this part of the world gets so fucked up all the time? Marine: I just work here, Dave. All squad members of Misfit 1-3 walk down a bazaar, where the commanding officer, Cole, is standing in front of a stack of wooden pallets with a map in front of him. Cole: Gentlemen. Welcome. As you know we're dealing with the PLR insurgents crossing over from Iran. A lot of sectarian tension. I counsel you to remember, gentlemen, the people of this country are not your enemy - the PLR is. At 0930 we lost contact with Viper squad. They were investigating a possible IED near Spinza Meat Market, and that's a pretty fucking bad part of town. We believe the PLR are involved. I'm sending you in to find our marines, provide support and calling CASEVAC if necessary. You're the quick reaction force, gentlemen. I'm trusting you to handle this. Let's go find our marines! Campo: We're on it. Let's go! The squad moves on down an alleyway past Cole. Locate Viper Squad (Part 1) Follow Squad Campo: We're way behind, gentlemen. Let's go find this patrol. Montes: Do we have a sitrep on enemy inside this district? Campo: Assume the worst. The squad turns left into a room, where Campo kicks down a door leading to another alleyway. Campo: Go. The squad heads down to another door, which is next to a dog jumping onto a fence before it runs away. Chaffin: Getting mad creepout vibes in here. Campo pushes down the door, leading into a school. Campo: ID your targets. Chaffin: What is this, a school? Montes: Oh right, I keep forgetting they don't have schools where you come from. Campo: Stick together. Check your corners. As the squad moves through the school, some rumbling can be heard and felt. Christian Matkovic: What was that? Campo: Someone needs to tell EOD to blow those ammo dumps further away. Montes: Quake tremor. We're like 90 klicks from a major faultline. The squad exits the school and sees a gate in front of them leading to a wide street. Montes: Big cross-street here, hella exposed. Campo: Wait one. Something coming. Get back. Wait for him to pass. All squad members hug the walls of the corridor they're in as a Technical with a group of PLR insurgents passes by them. Campo: Let's move. Okay, come on. Let's go. Cross in twos. (to Blackburn) Black, you and Matkovic take the door on the right. Matkovic: Okay, moving. Campo: Get the lead out, Black. Now. Campo, Montes, and Chaffin head down another alleyway while Blackburn and Matkovic go into a garage. Chaffin: Not a single civie. I don't like this shit. As Blackburn and Matkovic exit the garage to regroup with the rest of the squad, Chaffin gets shot in the torso by a PLR sniper. Campo: Gun. Sniper! Blackburn moves to a wounded Chaffin and begins to drag him to safety inside the garage, all while the rest of the squad open fire on the PLR insurgents pouring into the parking lot near the garage. Campo: (throws smoke grenade) Popping smoke! Matkovic: Where the fuck is he? Campo: Get him inside. Come on, come on! Let's go! Sniper's still up! Montes: Tangos, left side - by the wall! Campo: Stay low. Where the fuck did they come from? Keep shooting! Secure Parking Lot Hold Off Enemies to The East Misfit 1-3 start to kill as many PLR insurgents as they can, just as the cars on the parking lot start to explode around them. Matkovic: Taking fire, 12 o'clock! Campo: Here they come! Take that fucking guy out! After a while, the coast seems clear. Campo: They're moving, they're moving! Let's go, let's go. Behind me! Secure The Area Campo: Give me a sitrep. Montes: I'm up. Campo: I'm up. Matkovic: I'm up. I'm fucked up, but I'm up. Just as the squad surveys the parking lot, more PLR insurgents show up in a building overlooking the area. One of them fires his RPG-7 at a van near the squad, blowing it up. Campo: RPG, my twelve! Second floor! Stay away from the fucking cars! Behind the squad, Marine reinforcements show up to aid them. Take Out RPG's Marine #1: Friendlies coming in. Friendlies coming in! Marine #2: Everybody, light that building the fuck up! Campo: Black, on me. Matkovic: Tangos by the building, far end parking lot! Campo: They're flanking! Matkovic: Moving! Campo: Right there, right there! Matkovic: They're coming over the wall, right side! Montes: Contact left! Campo: He's down! Blackburn takes out the two insurgents using RPG's against his squad as the rest of them kill off the remaining insurgents in the vicinity of the parking lot. Marine #1: Got him! Campo: Hold them just a little longer! Sniper's still up! Take Out Sniper Regroup In Garage Campo: Cease fire. Cease fire. Get the hell inside, now. Blackburn and the rest of Misfit 1-3 enter the garage just as Chaffin is being looked at by a medic. They proceed to go up the building through a staircase in order to get onto the roof. Marine #3: We got him. Hey, buddy. Can you feel this? Follow Squad Campo: Alright, up we go. Check your corners. Matkovic: I hope Chaffin's gonna be okay. Montes: He will be fine, he is a tough son of a bitch. More rumbling occurs on the way up. Matkovic: Another tremor? Montes: Maybe. Lets (sic) keep moving. The squad gathers up near a door. Campo: Eyes open. It is all you. Campo opens the door, leading to a room with empty shelves. As the squad takes a few steps forward, the PLR sniper fires a shot through one of the windows without hitting anyone. This causes them to run to the other side of the room as quickly as possible. Campo: Shit, too exposed. We got to go cover to cover. Don't stay visible in the windows. The squad stays out of sight of the sniper, but three PLR insurgents come downstairs to attack them. They get eliminated quickly, however, and the squad is able to move up. Montes: These guys weren't locals. They weren't speaking Arabic. Al-Bashir is exporting all-star insurgent talent outta Iran into here now? Campo: I don't know either. Let's just get up on that roof. Cole: Misfit 1-3, this is Misfit Actual. That sniper's still up, be careful out there. Matkovic opens up the door leading outside on the roof. Matkovic: Clear. Campo: Clear. Here we go. The PLR sniper fires off a shot, destroying a flowerpot near them. Campo: Shit, contact! Anyone got eyes on? Matkovic: I can't see him. Montes: Dude, that's a fucking .50. Campo: Stay low, stay low! As the squad moves over to the next piece of cover, the sniper fires off another shot. Matkovic: It's the hotel - the hotel I think. Campo: Let's go, cover to cover. We'll draw him out. Ready, moving. Montes: Okay, moving. Matkovic: Going. Campo: Okay. Okay, moving. As the squad gets closer to the other side of the roof, the sniper fires off another shot to no effect. Campo: Okay, get on the fucking deck. We get down to the edge, he'll stick his head out, and then we fucking shoot 'im. (sic) Matkovic: Roger. All the squad members, one after another starting with Matkovic, start to crawl out of cover, but out of sight of the sniper. Campo: Hug the wall. Black, wait for us to get into position. Don't bunch up, keep moving. Montes: Talk to me, you got eyes on? Campo: I got it. Black, now! Matkovic: Shit. Campo: Just keep going. Misfit 1-3 finally make it to the edge of the roof, parallel to the sniper on the other side of the street from them. The sniper continues to take shots at them, destroying pieces of the wall in front of them. Pick Up The RPG Campo: There's the sniper. Okay, okay. Across the street, 50 meters, midway up. He's dug into a spider hole. Matkovic: I got AT. Campo: Give it to Black. Shit, cover's getting ropey. Matkovic pulls out his AT4 and rolls it over to Blackburn, in which he picks it up. Matkovic: You're the best shot. Campo: You see that weapon glint - you waste him. Matkovic: Make it count, brother. Campo: I'll cover you, and you hit him. Clear your back blast. Stand by - 3, 2, 1. Suppressing! The game goes into slow-motion as the entire squad gets out of cover to suppress the sniper while Blackburn fires the AT4 where he sees the sniper's scope glint. The rocket's blast kills the sniper, knocks over the hotel's sign and destroys the facade of the building. Campo: Good effect on target! Matkovic: We good? Campo: We're good. Let's go find this patrol. Cover Chaffin's Extraction Get Into Position Doc Holiday: Misfit 1-3, this is Doc Holiday. We got your man patched up down here, ready to move him back to the staging area for evac. Can you provide cover from up there? Campo: Sure thing, Doc Holiday. Which direction? Over! Doc Holiday: North side. The squad moves to the north side of the building they are on, overlooking the road they originally passed before getting ambushed by the sniper. Campo: Misfit 1-3, in position. Looks clear. Doc Holiday: Roger that, we are moving, over. Campo: Keep your eyes peeled for hostiles. Our guys are pretty exposed down there. Watch your sectors. Doc Holiday, carrying Chaffin, and the rest of the Marines come out of the garage and onto the road. Protect Squad Montes: I see enemy movement, street level! PLR insurgents exit some nearby buildings and start to attack Doc Holiday and his squad. Doc Holiday: In cover, take them out, 1-3. Campo: On the balconies, left side! Matkovic: Tangos on the roof, straight ahead! Misfit 1-3 start opening fire on the insurgents, both on ground level and on the roof of a nearby building, and eliminate them. Doc Holiday: Ok, moving. Campo: More guys coming in. Check the street level and rooftops. More PLR insurgents arrive to attack Doc Holiday and his squad, prompting Misfit 1-3 to open fire once again. They too are eliminated. Doc Holiday: I think we're clear, Misfit 1-3. We are moving, over. Campo: We got your six, you are clear. Montes: You've got to be kidding me! Once again, more PLR insurgents arrive to attack Doc Holiday's squad, close to the gate where they need to exit through in order to get back to the staging area. Misfit 1-3 is able to eliminate them, allowing the squad safe passage to friendly territory. Doc Holiday: Misfit 1-3, this is Doc Holiday. Many thanks, we're through. We'll take care of your buddy. Out. Locate Viper Squad (Part 2) Follow Squad Matkovic: They are moving in on us now. I think they are in the building! Montes: Can we get the fuck off this rooftop now, please? Campo: Roger. We can't go back down - too messy. Need to find another way down. The squad retreats to the other side of the roof, near a water tank. Just across from their position is a roof to a neighboring building. Campo: We will never make it over. Matkovic: We can use this as a bridge. Matkovic is pointing out a long plank of wood near them. Campo: Do it! Campo and Matkovic pick up the plank of wood and place it between the two roofs as Blackburn and Montes cover them. Montes: Fucking boy scout. Campo: Go, go! The squad crosses over to the other roof, with Montes knocking the plank of wood down the ledge to prevent the PLR from following them. They then jump down to another roof before jumping down to the ground level in a market area. Investigate Meat Market Follow Squad Cole: Misfit 1-3, this is Misfit Actual. You want to get moving to the site asap, over. Campo: (to Cole) Temporary setback, break. We are Oscar Mike to target location, over. (to Misfit 1-3) We are pushing through. Hope they are okay. Matkovic: So what happens if the PLR take over? Country run by terrorists ain't good. Montes: Bro, America was founded by terrorists, for terrorists. What do you think the fucking Revolutionary War was? History is determined by the motherfucking victor. Campo: How did you even get into the Marines? Montes: You know what, Campo, I often ask myself the same goddamn question. The squad enters into a large building, with PLR insurgents inside. Campo: Shit, contact! The squad clears them out, but then encounter the dead bodies of two Marines. Matkovic: Is that the patrol? Montes: It's two of them. Campo: Just stay focused. The squad exits out of the building into a large street, with civilians running away from them. Right in front of them is a damaged HMMWV, with two Marines inside it. Campo: Oh shit! Montes rips out the front passenger door. Montes: Shit, we got wounded and KIA in here. Campo: (to Misfit 1-3) I got it. (to Cole) Misfit Actual this is 1-3. I need CASEVAC asap, how copy? Cole: 1-3, I can finally oblige. Hang tight, Misfit, out. Matkovic: Man, this layout doesn't look right at all. Matkovic begins to look under a nearby van. Matkovic: Yeah, I found something. This is totally not good. Secondaries under here. Campo: Secondary! Montes: Secondary, copy that! Aw, fuck boys. We are attracting a lot of fucking attention. Misfit 1-3 is referring to the fact that there is an I.E.D. under the van. Campo: What's the problem? Can't you cut the wire? Matkovic: I can't cut anything till this wire's traced. Campo: Blackburn, you're nominated. Follow the wire. Blackburn begins to move along with the wire, which leads into a nearby building. Secure I.E.D. Site Trace Wire to Source Campo: Blackburn, did you get that? Follow that goddamn wire. Blackburn enters the building to see that it goes down a flight of stairs. Going down, he then sees the wire going through a ventilation shaft. Crawling through, a rat scurries by him. It then gets scared off by more earthquake tremors. Campo: You okay in there? Just another goddamn tremor. Nothing to worry about. 1-4's here to reinforce. Just get that wire cut. Blackburn jumps down from the shaft into a room. Inside, he hears beeping coming from a device on a desk. On it are two wires, in which Blackburn pulls out the right wire. However, a PLR insurgent catches him by surprise. Cut the Red Wire PLR Insurgent: Aaaaaa! The insurgent punches Blackburn in the face. Just as he begins to throw another punch, Blackburn blocks it and knees him in the groin. He hits him further, until the insurgent blocks one of his punches and headbutts him. As the fight is going on, the beeping of the device starts to louder and quicker. Blackburn then throws the insurgent towards a fenced wall and smacks him against it multiple times. After punching him more, Blackburn then knees the insurgent in the face, knocking him out. He then realizes that the device is about to activate the I.E.D., prompting him to pull the left wire at the last second. Gunfire is then heard above him. Reach the Top Campo: Black, we're taking heavy small arms fire. Get up here now! Blackburn makes his way out of the building back to where the I.E.D. and the damaged HMMWV were. At the same time, more Marines come in to help them fight the oncoming PLR insurgents on the street. Clear LZ of Enemies Clear the Walkway Area Matkovic: Tangos by the walkway, left side! Hornet 5-0: Misfit 1-3, this Hornet 5-0. I got your position, I got your targets. We're inbound hot. An AH-6 Little Bird, with the callsign Hornet 5-0, opens fire on the insurgents taking cover on a walkway ahead of the squad. Marine #3: Incoming! Marine #4: Waste those guys! Campo: Roger, we're engaging in the vicinity of 2-2-4-8-6 grid. Misfit 1-3 and the other Marines push up the street, eliminating some of the insurgents. Campo: Black, get up on the wall and man the LMG. Blackburn goes up the walkway and finds an M249 light machine gun lying in the middle. He then uses it to suppress and kill some of the insurgents coming towards his squad's position. However, more and more of the insurgents keep coming at them. Hold the Walkway Area Matkovic: Jesus christ, look at all of them. Where's CASEVAC? Falcon: Misfit 1-3, this is Falcon. We are in orbit above your location, break. Be advised you've got a large number of individuals moving toward your position. A PLR technical arrives to pin down Misfit 1-3. Montes: Enemy vehicle coming from the north. Matkovic: 50 cal's still good to go! Cole: Misfit 1-3, this is Misfit Actual. We're sealing off all southbound traffic - But enemy fighters have been reported closing on your location. Over. The technical gets destroyed and the insurgents start to retreat. Get on 50 Cal Campo: They're falling back, they're falling back. Hornet 5-0: Misfit 1-3, this is Hornet 5-0. We're seeing a lot of movement converging on your position from the east. As Misfit 1-3 exit the walkway and move back, more insurgents appear on a side street next to them. Right next to them is an abandoned technical, though. Matkovic: Oh, fuck. They're tryin' to flank us! Campo: Come on, come on. They're gonna overrun us! Let's move, move, move! There, that enemy vehicle wreck! Blackburn mans the HMG on the back of an abandoned technical. Defend Campo: Blackburn, up on that weapon. We need suppressive fire on that street now! Blackburn begins to open fire on the insurgents using the HMG. Cole: Misfit 1-3, this is Misfit Actual. Hang tight, chopper's circling back for you. As Blackburn kills some of the insurgents, more tremors occur. Campo: Oh, fuck! EARTHQUAKE! Matkovic: Come on, let's fucking go! As the road beneath the squad cracks from the earthquake, Blackburn gets knocked right off the technical and into the ground. The buildings in front of them start to collapse, with one of them falling towards Blackburn and destroying Hornet 5-0's Little Bird in the process before cutting to black. Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield 3